A Lucky Break Chapter 3
by Kenobi436
Summary: Luke and Laura team up to find Lucky


A Lucky Break

Chapter 3

By: Kenobi436

Disclaimer:Yes, I own all of this, I make millions of dollars off of this from all of the endorsements I'm getting from it.C'mon, it's a joke, the big mouse owns it all.

Luke grabbed Felicia, but only in time to hear the sounds of alarms."C'mon Felicia, we have to get out of here.""No," she shook her head feverishly, "he's in there, he's in there," sweat began to fall down his forhead as he could hear dogs approaching."We don't have time for this." "No Luke, you don't understand," she cried out, tears pouring from her eyes."Lucky, Lucky's in there.We have to go back."He looked back at the building, could Lucky be in there?Was his son alive."Okay Felicia, but right now I have to get you out of here, your hurt, and they're coming for us." "No, he'll be gone by the time we come back." Too weak to fight with Luke any longer, she didn't resist when he grabbed her and carried her away.

**1 week later**

**Port Charles**

(because I haven't written in a long time, I'm kinda jumping ahead, to catch up with the show)

Laura strolled down the busy streets of Port Charles.It was particularly cool out that day, and she shivered in the wind.Grabbing onto her jacket, she tugged onto it closer, but the cold still got to her, and she could feel the shivers down her back.But there was something more, she felt as if someone was watching her.On instinct she didn't stop, she kept walking, she kept her speed as not to elude the watcher she knew of their presence.She could now hear someone behind her, the footsteps quickened, as did her own pace.But they were to quick for her and before she knew it she grabbed and pushed down an alleyway.Her eyes froze in fear, but then relaxed once she realized it was Luke."Luke, what are you doing here?I haven't heard from you in God knows how long, everyone is worried.""Sshh, that's not important right now, what I have to tell you is."Luke's face was full of dread and Laura could sense it, she could still read his face."Luke, what is it?" He stood there for a moment, not knowing if it was the best thing to tell her.What if Lucky wasn't really alive, what if Felicia had only imagined it, she was shot after all."Luke Spencer, I can't believe you," Laura's voice was full of anger, "through all our years together you could never hide anything from me, now don't you go think you can start doing it now." He looked at her, Laura, the woman he had spent 20 years with, the mother of his children, the love of his life and realized she was right.Unable to look into her eyes, "You're right, I think Lucky may be alive.""What," her eyes widened with shock."Our little cowboy's alive," he said tears swelling in his eyes, "that's why I'm leaving tonight to go after him, but I thought you should know.""Wait, wait a minute," she said flapping her arms around."You leave Salem, don't bother to tell anyone where you're going, you take Felicia with you, no explination, you come back unnounced, telling me Lucky may still be alive, and you think your just gonna leave again without a word.Well let me tell you something, like hell you are.This is my son to God damn it!And I'm going with you.""No, no way, look Laura, this thing is bigger than we both realize, I think Helena is involved too, no in fact I know she's involved.You don't realize how powerful she is, you could be put in danger.""I don't know how powerful she is, I don't know how powerful she is, how dare you. (editor's note: I don't know much about Luke and Laura's past, so things might be a little sketchy, sorryL) who was kidnapped and stuck on Helena's island for all those years, let me tell you something Luke, it wasn't you.Now if you think your gonna keep me from my son, I can tell you right now there's no chance in hell.If Felicia can do it, I can."Luke could see the determination in her face, and tell there was no chance tostop her.So with a heavy sigh, a warm heart, he agreed, "okay, meet me tonight at Luke's, 9:00 pm, you're late, I'll leave without you."


End file.
